digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loreofwings
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigiFanon! Thanks for your edit to the Digimon Reverse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:46, February 16, 2010 Good job! Hi there, Loreofwings! Welcome to the Digifanon Wiki! Thank you for making your first edit! But you know, this wiki is kinda dead... well, I was the only one one that made edits here! I am no Admin, by the way. The Admins of this Wiki are inactive since 2009 Summer. I tried to make this wiki stay alive, but with no success... But when I saw your edit, my body filled up with adrenaline! Maybe you can help me maintain this alive? Even without admin tools, we can do it! So, what do you think? Answer at my talk page! --- [[User:Rodrigo X |'rdx.']] « (Talk) 15:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) "What users do here?" Well, you can create your own Digimon article and its own Digivolutions, for example, like my Rodrimon. I could help with templates (those boxes with Digimon info). You can also post at the Digi-Story, witch I already have done. What I did could be a good example for you. The story is at the Discussion page. --- [[User:Rodrigo X |'rdx.']] « (Talk) 13:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Planet Fanon Wiki Hey, there. Since this is definately dead and it's useless trying to revive it right now, I recommend you to visit a Wiki that I trully love: Planet Fanon Wiki! Click there and enjoy! Create your own country. [[User:Rodrigo X |'rdx.']] « (Talk) 22:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I adopted this wiki! Hey there. I requested adoption fr this wiki at Central Community Wiki, and... I ADOPTED THIS! Which means I have all admin and bureaucrat tools! Itself means I can sustain this wiki + keep it alive! But as always, I need your help. This time we'll sustain it and succeed! --- яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} « 14:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Portugal Yes, I am. And I'm glad to see this wiki attracted a nice Malaysian person like you. :) --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 14:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I am the current admin of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, and I came to the position after the previous Administer decided to up and leave. If you'd like to take this issue up at Wiki Central, at the Adoption Requests area. You can suggest a new leader or take up the mantle yourself. Either way, it's obvious that the other guy is no longer fit to be in charge here. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei]][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 16:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Action on the other wiki. The Bakugan Fanon Wiki is linking to Digifanon as an associate at this point. For now, my policy is to treat you and Ultrabountyhunter as the ones in charge here, the two of you seem to be the most active users here. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 00:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Sure, I'm up for one.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose so. What do you have in mind?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 03:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, do you have a page set up?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 04:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, hi. I'm kinda new here. My name's Vamp, nice to meet you! Got any tips for a newbie? --When the rich wage war it's who die... 04:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. Haven't tried yet. It might be a while before I do. with the first boss and the boss in town, those seriously FREAKED me out because they were so huge. And I gotta be in a Playstation mood. [[User:1LugiaLover|'1Lugia']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Lover']] 07:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Everyone's Ready. I'm SURE So how soon can we begin Lost Stones? I bet everyone's waiting an eager. And Trudge may ask too. Rping is in our blood. :P [[User:1LugiaLover|'What's Wrong With me?!']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!]] 07:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like my new sig? ^^ Timeline Hey, just curious, do you have an approximate time for when The Lost Stones is set? Like Adventure 1 or 2, or is it out of continuity? Just curious.Ultrabountyhunter 12:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You know what I just figured out? I'm an Admin! XD I requested to be an Admin a while ago because the others were inactive or would only do Talk Pages in the last 60 days. XDDDDDDDD [[User:1LugiaLover|'''What's Wrong With me?!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!]] 13:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) K, thank you!Ultrabountyhunter 09:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, we've sort of suspended your roleplay because we thought it'd be better to wait for you because we sort of don't want to take control of your RP.Ultrabountyhunter 09:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You and Ultra are invited! http://alllroleplays.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_Wiki Me and a few friend created this wiki for Roleplayers! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''What's Wrong With me?!]]''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!''' 01:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That's a reference to Shadow Raiders (or, if you're Americn, War Planets), it was this awesome 90s CGI show about this giant mechanical planet eating other planets, Fire Water, and Tek were someof it's victims, Remora was a planet it converted into a battlestation. Oh, and the "Here's hopin'" line is unintentional, i didn't realsie i wrote it that much.Ultrabountyhunter 22:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC)